looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt Is On
''The Hunt Is On ''is an upcoming episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Elmer goes to Yosemite Sam's house because he won a chance to be on the weather channel but Bugs and Daffy head to Sam's place too and encounter Elmer. He desperately wants to shoot both of them but can't due to them now being citizens and no longer wild animals. Story Bugs and Daffy were relaxing at home when they realized something was wring with their TV. "What could be wrong with it?! We just got it fixed!" cried Daffy. "Hmm..let's go pay Yosemite a visit," Bugs said suspiciously. "Okay! Let's go!" said Daffy and they headed to Yosemite Sam's house. Meanwhile, Elmer was walking to Yosemite Sam's house too! "This guy suwe is wucky! He gets to be on the wocal weathew channew!" said Elmer when he knocked on the door. Speedy looked out of the window. "Hmm...I wonder what Bugs and Daffy are doing" and rushed to Yosemite Sam's house. Yosemite Sam walked out and saw Daffy slowly walking away on his tippy toes while Bugs was not so sure about contiuing to go to Sam's house. Yosemite Sam got very confused but soon realized that Elmer used to hunt Bugs and Daffy and he then got very pleased. "Excuse me siw but you have won a chance to be on the wocal weathew channw," said Elmer. "I have?! Well, that's great! But you'll see something even better than this if you just turn around!" said Yosemite Sam filled with glee. "Hey! It's that wascally wabbit!" said Elmer and ran up to Bugs. "I gotcha this time, wabbit! And thewe's no way you can stop me!" laughed Elmer. "Not so fast, doc. You can't shoot me or Daffy," said Bugs. Elmer laughed. "Of course I can!" said Elmer. "No, you can't," said Bugs sligtly pushing Elmer away from him. "You see, doc. Me and Daffy are now legal citizens of the United States. If you shoot us, it'll be like shooting any random person and you'll be arrested. "Aww..." said Elmer sadly. Daffy then walked over to Elmer. "Oh, come on. It's not so bad. That entire "Duck Season, Rabbit Season" thing was getting old anyways," said Daffy. "You know what? You'we wight!" said Elmer. "Finally you realize that!" said Daffy. "Eh, so doc now that you don't wanna chase us anymore, how would you like to come over to our house for dinner?" asked Bugs. "Oh, that would be wovely!" said Elmer. "Okay, see you at 8:00," said Bugs and began walking away. Daffy soon followed him into the house. Bugs sat on the couch when he saw Speedy. "Oh, hey Speeddy," said Bugs. "Who was that?" Speedy asked curiously. "Oh, just some guy who used to hunt us. He's also the local weather man," explained Bugs. "Wait, you're inviting someone who tried to kill you guys over for dinner?" Speedy said confused."Oh, there's nothing to worry about. He gave up on that," said Bugs. "If you say so," said Speedy as he ran away not beleiving Bugs. Later at 8:00, there was a knock on the door. Bugs opened it. "Oh, hello Elmer! Come this way," said Bugs. Elmer then walked away into the kitchen. When Bugs walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened as Elmer pointed a gun at Daffy's face. "Umm...fetch!" said Daffy as he threw his beak at Elmer knocking him out. "You're despiacble," said Daffy to Elmer. Bugs and Daffy soon carried Elmer to the news station and walked back home. "What happened?" said Elmer as he woke up. "Hmm..it was just a dweam. I guess that means that wascally wabbit isn't weally a citzen aftew aww. Oh, I guess that means Yosemite Sam didn't win a chance to be on the wocal weathew channew eithew," said Elmer and he he packed up."What a relief," said Bugs and Daffy at home. "Let's make sure we never visit him again!" said Daffy. "Agreed," agreed Bugs. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:PG Category:Fanon Works Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Travisplatypus' Pages